true love conquers all
by piperleofan
Summary: piper and phoeb fight over leo. will phoebe back off when she sees that piper and leo get maaried and have kids? phoebe and piper go to see their future piperleo
1. Chapter 1

True love conjures all !!!!! part 1 

P.phoebe and P.piper are their past selves and there is no Paige sry guys.

1998

"Phoebe here we go again" piper said with a sighed.

"What?" phoebe asked but she already knew what her sister meant.

"You know I like Leo"

"So do I" phoebe replied innocently.

"you only like him because I like him" a very irritating piper said to her younger sister.

Suddenly they both are circled with white lights and disappear.

2007

"phoebe isn't this the day that we go into the future?" piper wonders. As she turned from her cooking to phoebe.

"huh?" phoebe asked because she was writing her column and hadn't been listening to her older sister.

"phoebe? Can you stop typing for a bit?" phoebe stopped and looked over at piper.

"sry, sis"

" isn't this the day that we from the past come to the future? Today's the 12th of February."- piper

"I think that was the date. Cool so we see our past selves in a couple of minutes." Phoebe said with a grin on her face

"we have to do exactly explain everything like they did to us. Or we did to us." Piper was confused at how to say it properly.

Then suddenly a white light light up the room. "here it goes said phoebe "

"where are we? How did we get here?" P.piper asked to P.phoebe she hadn't seen the other people in the room P.phoebe neglected the question and started asking one of her own.

"who are you?"P.piper said while looking a the 2 other people in the room.

"we are you, but then from the future." phoebe replied to the question.

"really? Then why are we here? And how did you know we come here?" P.piper started to ask her questions while staring at who is supposed to be her in 8 years.

"because we stood there 8 years ago" piper finally said something.

"and you're here because you are still fighting about leo aren't you?" Phoebe asked to her past self . piper (past and present) both smile at the thought of Leo.

"yeah, but it's just a little bit sibling rivalry." P.Phoebe said embarrassed

"yeah but time goes to waist" piper explained. P.piper's smile suddenly disappeared.

"so that means that no one is gonna get him?"P. piper asked with disappointment in her voice.

"no that means that phoebe has to back off" phoebe said to her past self.

"why me?"P. phoebe asked still embarrassed.

"because you don't have a chance with him" piper said. P.Piper got the smile back on her face.

"why not?"P. phoebe asked stubbornly

"because...I mar...because she mar...phoebes help out a bit I can't do it it's to confusing at which term to use." –piper

"because he'll be your bother-in-law someday," phoebe looked at the two confusing sisters "because piper is gonna marry him one day"

P.piper was stunned. Was she really gonna marry Leo in the future? How did he react to me being a witch? All the question started coming up.

"I know what you think and all but leo was okay with me being a witch because he was a whitelighter but gave it up to be with his family" piper thought that that still sounded wonderful.

"oh...okay" P.piper said still stunned.

"piper! Honey, we're home!" a man's voice called through the house.

"Good that's leo and the boys. Leo! We're in the kitchen." piper called out.

"the boys?" P.phoebe asked.

"Piper and Leo's 2 sons." Phoebe answered.

"wh...what? leo, I, sons?¿?" P.piper was even more stunned then she was before. It was a lot information to get in a couple of minutes.

"okay, honey. We got everything you asked us to pick up. Here!" leo said while handing piper a paper bag full of groceries and kiss her on the lips which piper gratefully returned. he didn't even notice the other people in the room until he broke the kiss.

"aren't those your past self? Is it THAT day?" Leo looked questionly at piper. no one understood what leo was talking about except piper.

"yeah honey we figured it out a minute before they came."- piper

"thanks for the groceries. Sweetie!" piper said while kissing him on his cheek and before leo could answer she asked "where are the boys?"

"in the living room watching some cartoons"- leo replied

"okay! Wyatt! Chris! Can you come in here for a sec." Piper yelled and then heard running foot steps.

"mommy, we went to the grocery shop and daddy almost fell down and dropped everything" said Wyatt.

"hey I though we promised to keep that a secret" leo said jokingly too his oldest son. everyone was laughing.

"hey you want to go to grandpa?"- piper

"yeah!!!!" then they run away like always to tie there shoes but first leo needed to catch them which had become an ordinary routine.

"come on daddy"

"I'm gonna get you" said leo while he walked out the kitchen.

"Why did you sent them to dad's" phoebe said who has been quite between the family moment.

"Don't you remember? They let us see flashbacks of the moments with leo so that they finally believe that phoebe has to back off" piper said with a smile on your face.

"Oh that!"

"let's go then"

"how are you gonna send us there. Is there a spell in the book?" P.piper asked

"No! Phoebe can write one in a couple of minutes." Piper said while she was turning to phoebe

"we write our own spell in the future?" P.phoebe asked with excitement in her voice.

"yeah! Almost every time!"

"piper do you have the car keys so I can drive the boys to your dad's" leo asked to his wife.

" yeah they are in my handbag. You'll be back in a couple of minutes? So we can start?." Piper said that while walking in front of her husband.

"yeah! I wont be long." With that he gave piper a soft kiss on the lips.

"see ya"

"bye"

the girls were chatting with there past selves they told things about the future but nothing to big so that it could change the future for worse And then leo came back.

"wow that was fast leo" his sister-in-law said to him with a grin.

"hey sweetie" piper said kissing him on the lips.

"let's do this" P.phoebe and P.piper said in unison they really wanted to see things like how the hell they got married and had kids in 8 years.

"okay here it goes"

they say the spell together all 5 of them and then they disappear in yellow lights.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Piperandleofan101------ sry that it is so confusing. But Paige doesn't exist and maybe I'll add prue in it. but the 3 sisters are : prue, piper and phoebe (in both times). If it's to confusing then I'll stop it. It's your call

Piperleoforever21---- sry that it's so confusing. Same for you, if it's to confusing just say it and I'll stop it.

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed but I wish I did.

I hope you will enjoy it and review. M.piper is memory piper

-love hurts-

leo is lying on the couch with a wound in his shoulder. He wasn't breathing. Piper sat on the couch with him crying then piper's hand started to glow.

"leo I love you. Do you hear me? I love you Leo. Please hear me" M.piper said while stroking Leo's cheek with her hands. Then laid her hand on his chest and his body got it's colour back and leo opened his eyes. piper was stunned.

"piper!"

"oh thank god. I tried so hard but I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me" piper said still in tears.

"that love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. why couldn't you tell me?" leo asked to the women he loved more then anything.

"I don't know...I was afraid...I was afraid that if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry I should have said before"- piper

"it's better late then never" leo replied and the both laughed en then kissed and hugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow" P.piper and P.phoebe said in unison.

Leo had his arms around piper's waist and his head on her shoulder and piper's hands where on his while they watched it. Is was really weird to see all that again, but it was also good to remember.

"I'm really glad you didn't die leo. Because I could never find a better brother-in-law" phoebe said with a grin from ear to ear and hitting leo playfully on his back.

"thanks pheebs"

"same here...Except from that brother-in-law part."-piper said. Everyone laughed.

"so this means I really have to give up?"P.phoebe asked

"yeah. And I guess that you want to give up after you see the other flashbacks" phoebe said to her past self. Then the lights appear again and they all disappear with it..

"so what is next" phoebe said jokingly.

"I don't know let's see and find out" leo said who hasn't spoken until now

"yeah! I'm kind of curious" P.piper said while the grin never left her face.

---------------the club p3----- honeymoon's over---------

piper and leo walked to each other.

"hey"

"hey. Piper maybe it was a mistake..." leo started to talk but piper cut him off.

"wait leo, me first" piper takes Leo's hand and they start to walk to the bar but stop.

"I've been thinking a lot about our situation and you asking me, and I didn't want to dismiss it without thinking it through." They look at each other then piper continues.

"last night in the courtroom, I was actually scared. For a minute there, I thought that I wasn't gonna make it, that that was it. And that's when I realized...that I don't wanna die without ever having been married to you."

Leo still looked confused and there appeared a smile on piper's face and she said "the answer is yes, Leo. I'd love to marry you."

Then there broke a grin on Leo's face too.

"yeah?"

"yeah"

"yeah?"

"yeah" piper laughed at his happy face and the two hug. When they broke the hug they look in each other's eyes and they share a long passionate kiss on the middle of the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"oh... how cute!" this time it wasn't P.piper or P.phoebe who said it but it was phoebe

"yeah"

piper and leo looked at each other and shared a kiss after seeing the memory.

A/N please review. I hope this clears thing a little bit up.


	3. Chapter 3

------------------halliwell manor--------just harried-------------------

"hey piper it's your wedding" phoebe said when she saw the scene in front her.

"yeah, but I hope it was at the end of the day 'cuz I don't need the reminder of Prue ruining my wedding" piper said sarcastic which made Leo and Phoebe smile. P.piper and P.phoebe

looked completely confused.

"WHAT?????" P.piper asked. _Did her sister really ruined her future wedding?_

"when piper and leo got married there came some guy through our house on a Harley. Then prue's astral form escaped and went with the guy. The cake was ruined and piper walked out."

Phoebe explained.

"I said I didn't need a reminder" Piper said trying to put a serious face. Everybody laughed.

"what happened next?" P.Phoebe was curious like always.

"you'll see" leo said who has been quiet all they time pointing at the scene in front of them. And they all turned and watched it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

piper walked through doors of the manor. Everyone looked surprised.

"well, what are we waiting for?" piper said. she reached to leo who looked most surprised of all. "don't look so shocked." They all laughed. Then grams started speaking.

"girls, it's Showtime" they all walked to their places. Piper stood in front of grams.

"oh,no, there is no power for music." Grams waved her hand and the music started playing.

"okay, is that the best we can do on the lights." Prue asked. Leo waved his hand and then there were clouds with sparkling golden orbs. Everyone looked amazed.

"that's more like it" prue replied to it. Grams cleared her throat. Piper and leo turned to her, but first looked at each other. Grams started the ceremony.

"we are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, leo Wyatt and Piper halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?" grams said with a smile on her face and looked at leo first, he was happy to reply.

"I do" then grams looked at piper who has a big grin on her face that matched Leo's.

"I do" then grams continued.

"you may face each other, join hands." The happy couple did exactly what they were told."Leo, you may recite your vows" leo began talking while looking at his wife-to-be.

"piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here." Piper looks lovingly at leo as he continues. " I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband. As my wife, my lover, my friend and my soul mate, all I am is yours." With that he ended his vows.

Grams turned to piper. "piper" and piper began speaking.

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were to good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most. And I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you, and I always will." Grams had a hard time to keep her tears in but continued.

"here, before witnesses, leo and piper have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows." Grams used her telekinesis to bind the cord around their hands. Piper and leo start speaking at the same time.

"heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"so mote it be" prue added.

The clock struck 12 o'clock.

"kiss her, fast" grams said in a stern voice. Piper and leo broke down laughing and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The clouds of sparkling golden orbs sprayed over everyone in the room while piper and leo still kissed. Grams gave the couple a hand kiss but they were to busy with kissing to notice. "blessed be"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

everybody had tears in their eyes because it was so beautiful. Piper and leo looked so happy.

"oh my god , that's so romantic." P.phoebe exclaimed and P.piper was again shocked .

phoebe was hoping that she would found someone who cared about her some much. Piper and leo were again wrapped up in each other but didn't say anything.

"what was the thing what you found the most romantic about your wedding day ?" P.phoebe was desperately waiting for an answer. Piper didn't need to think for it very long.

"the rose pedals and the golden sparkling orbs." She said very convinced. Leo smiled when he thought of the morning of the wedding he put the rose pedals on their bed and watched his bride-to-be until she woke up.

"rose pedals?"P.piper asked who had been quiet after seeing her future self so happy.

"I woke up from the sound of orbs, the disappeared and then the rose pedals caught my eyes. They were covering my whole bed. It was so romantic." Piper explained while looking between her sister and their past selves and leo.

A/N here was the wedding. Next time I'll make something up for when piper tells leo she is pregnant. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: sry took this long but here it is I hope u like it.

Thanks to 

**Bluishorbs** thank u:D I'm very glad u like it

**Piperandleoforever21: **so glad u like this chapter. I was planning to put more romantic thing while seeing their pastselves and I hope that u will like my way of piper telling leo that she is pregnant. 

chapter 4

Once again they appeared in a stream of yellow lights.

"u know I really get sick of these damn lights" piper said

"yeah, I know what u mean but I don't think that we are quite done yet so get used to it" leo said to his wife.

"well, lets see what we have now, shall we?"phoebe said. And they all turned to the scene that was staring.

"it's like we're watching a movie" p.phoebe butted in but p.piper shushed her.

------------------------------------which way now?--------------------------------------------

The angel of destiny was just about to leave, but turned to say one other thing.

"neither decision would have infected yours.." he said while looking at piper and then turned to leo "and Leo's personal destiny"

Piper asked confused "what?"

The angel replied while looking at piper's belly "you find out soon"

With that phoebe stood up and looked with wide eyes to the angel. "oh my god"

Then again piper asked "what?" phoebe turned to piper "don't u get it?" then turned to paige. "don't u get it?" paige looked also kind of confused "she's pregnant!"

"who is pregnant?" a very confused piper asked. Phoebe jumped up and down and replied "you"

"I'm pregnant?" her sisters jumped to her and hugged her. Phoebe went to talk to piper's belly "hi baby" piper looked amazed. While paige was hugging her.

The angel orbed out and leo unfroze a couple of minutes later and looked weird at the sisters who still were in their hugging position..

"what happened did u give up your powers? Is that why u are so happy?" with that the sisters noticed leo and said "no we didn't" piper pushed her sisters off her and walked to leo and kissed him passionately, leo returned the kiss. After a minute the couple broke apart.

"wow. What was that for?"

"for being the best husband ever. And u are gonna be the best daddy ever" piper took his hand and places it on her belly. Leo look amazed at her and asked "u are…" piper nodded. An million dollar smile appeared on his face and he picked up piper and swirled her around. Piper wrapped her legg on leo's waist and they kiss again very passionately.

"this is amazing" leo said. Piper smiled and nodded. This finally happened for them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"oh my god, we become a great couple in the future. I can't wait till it will happen" p.piper said.

"yeah, you are destined to be together.it's like when u say piper u automaticly say leo after it. They belong together and you, want to give up now don't u?" phoebe said while looking at her past self who nodded.

"thanks phoebe, glad u think that way" piper said to her sister. Piper leaned back on leo when she thought about her pregnancy and Wyatt and Chris. Her seventh grade dream had absolutely come true. She always wanted an amazing sweet, caring husband and kids, now she had all of that.

a/n:I know this is short but it is something. please review. What should they see next ? if u say it I may use it but please do it in order of the moments.


End file.
